Last Train to London
by Nally Graham
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo. ¿Habrá otra oportunidad para ser felices? Mini-fic de los rebeldes del San Pablo, para celebrar el día en que se conocieron. A petición de Canulita Pech, lo cual acepte gustosamente. Dedicado a todas las Terrytanas.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KYOKO MISUKI. LA PRESENTE MINI HISTORIA SI, Y ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA.**

 **Hola, aquí les traigo una pequeña aportación de fin de año. Deseando sea de su agradó.**

Octubre 1921, Nueva York

 _Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _...ha sido un año._

 _Estuve planeando en volver a estar en_

 _contacto contigo después de que paso un_

 _año, pero otro medio año_

 _ha pasado por mi indecisión._

 _Pondré esto en el correo._

 _\- Nada ha cambiado en mi._

 _No sé si está carta te llegará o no, pero_

 _quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._

 _T.G._

* * *

Diciembre 1923, Londres

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Candy terminaba de leer esas breves palabras, que aparentaban ser insignificantes y sin sentido. Pero para ella tenían un gran significado, unas cuantas lineas daban a su atribulado corazón, esperanza, consuelo y alegría. Habían transcurrido ocho años, ocho y largos años sumida en la desesperanza y en la soledad que eran llevar en su corazón el saber que nunca más volvería a saber de su rebelde favorito, mucho menos volver a verlo.

Pero ahora todo cambio, Terry se comunico con ella, aunque la carta tenía fecha de casi dos años atrás, no importaba. Estaba segura que todo seguía igual.

\- Y bien, que te dice Terry? Preguntó Patty.

\- Que no se ha olvidado de mi. Contestó la rubia con una gran sonrisa y entregándole la breve carta para que la leyera.

\- Te lo dije, él no ha dejado de amarte, y esa carta lo demuestra. Y que piensas hacer?

\- Buscarlo. Solo que no se en donde. Ya tiene tiempo que la escribió, según los diarios de ese tiempo, se retiro de la actuación y nadie sabe donde se fue.

\- Por eso no te preocupes. Por lo que se, el se encuentra aquí en Inglaterra. Ya vez que su familia es de gran importancia, no sera difícil dar con él. Respondió su amiga agitando su mano en señal relajada.

\- Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto que si amiga. Yo te voy a ayudar a qué te vuelvas a encontrar con Terry Granchester, como que me llamo Patricia O' brien. Contestó guiñándo un ojo a la pecosa.

\- Gracias.

Y así fue. Patty era una intrépida reportera del London Post, y haciendo uso de eso, investigó con sus contactos en la ciudad sobre el paradero del primogénito del Duque de Granchester. Ya que la familia manejaba con total hermetismo todo lo referente a ellos.

Pasadas un par de semanas, Patty tuvo la información. Terry Granchester, ahora nombrado Marqués de Granchester no vivía en Londres, sino en otra ciudad.

\- Aquí está toda la información que necesitas, y tu boleto de tren para el día de mañana a primera hora. Por lo que investigue, Terry sigue en esa ciudad.

\- Gracias Patty, no tengo como pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi. Candy abrazó a su amiga.

\- Me pagas siendo feliz con el hombre que amas. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad, al menos tú vas a lograrlo.

\- Patty, tú también vas a encontrar a un hombre que te ame, y a quien amar. O quizá ya lo encontraste, no creas que no he visto como James te echa ojitos de enamorado.

\- Cómo crees Candy, el sólo es mi compañero de trabajo y peor aun, mi jefe. Además es como diez años mayor que yo. Contestó Patty toda sonrojada.

\- Para el amor no hay edad. Tu solo déjate querer, te lo mereces.

* * *

Candy partió a la mañana siguiente con destino a otra ciudad, el treinta y uno de diciembre del año 1923, iba igual o peor de nerviosa que la primera vez que viajó a Nueva York para encontrarse con su amado, solo que esta vez con la seguridad que dan los años de quedarse con él para siempre. De eso se encargaba ella.

Pasadas dos horas llegó a su destino, salió del tren con el corazón desbordado de alegría y nerviosismo. Pidió un transporte dando al conductor la dirección que le dio Patty. Después de más o menos media hora, que al parecer de Candy fue una eternidad, llegó a un edificio hermoso de una arquitectura del siglo XVIII.

Con total nerviosismo, Candy ingresó a la estancia principal siendo recibida por el portero del lugar. La estancia emanaba elegancia y buen gusto, todo era lujoso. Solo personajes importantes o con una economía abundante residían en aquel lugar.

\- Buenos días señorita. Le puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Buenos días, esté si. Deseo ver a Terry Granchester. Dijo la rubia, acercándose a la recepción.

\- Terry Granchester? Se refiere a milord el Marqués de Granchester?

Candy se quedó sorprendida de la forma en qué se expresó de Terry. " _Pero que tonta!"_ Se reprendió mentalmente. " _Estás en Inglaterra Candy, aquí todo es protocolo y buenos modales"._ Así que en otra actitud todavía más seria y sin mostrar nerviosismo, respondió al hombre.

\- Si, así es, buscó al Marqúes. Verá, soy una vieja amiga del Colegio San Pablo en donde estudiamos juntos y estoy de visita por este lugar y quise pasar a saludarlo.

Mi nombre es Candice White Andley, vengo de América y me encantaría qué le avise que estoy aquí.

\- Un placer señorita Andley. Con gusto le informaría a milord que usted está aquí, sólo que él no se encuentra en estos momentos. Salió el día de ayer y no ha regresado.

El semblante de la pecosa se entristeció momentáneamente, no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿Y sabe si va a regresar pronto? Pensó en decirle si podía pasar a esperarlo en su departamento, pero no lo vio apropiado. Los ingleses eran rigurosos en su educación y cultura. Y ella era una dama.

\- Me temo que no se darle una respuesta favorable señorita Andley. Milord no deja información sobre sus salidas, al menos que sea necesario.

\- De acuerdo, no se preocupe. ¿Puedo esperarlo?

\- Por supuesto señorita Andley. Tomé asiento en la salita de espera, por favor.

Desea una taza de té, unos bocadillos? El hombre la guío a tomar asiento.

\- Si, gracias.

Candy se dispuso esperar a Terry, pidiendo a Dios qué él llegara. Pasaron un par de horas y la pecosa ya iba por su cuarta taza de té, ya se había terminado toda la charolita llena de deliciosos bocadillos y Terry no aparecía. Los nervios no la dejaban y para relajarse un poco, se acercó al portero y se puso a platicar con él.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y ni señal de que Terry apareciera. En todo el tiempo que páso, Candy hizo buenas migas con el portero, que ahora sabía se llama Axel Cavendish, tenía veinticinco años y era casado, recién estrenado como padre de una hermosa bebita. Llevaba trabajando en ese lugar desde hacía cinco años. Él le contó que Terry llevaba viviendo un año allí, que era un hombre serio pero amable, que de vez en cuando lo visitaba su padre, el Duque de Granchester, y otras personas.

Candy le platico sobre su amistad en el Colegio, su reencuentro en América, omitiendo su separación. Le contó sobre ella, sus años en el Hogar de Pony, sobre su profesión. Axel quedó fascinado con las historias de Candy, esa mujer era toda una caja de sorpresas, sumamente agradable, graciosa, amable y sencilla.

El reloj de la estancia marcaba las cinco de la tarde, estaba próximo el cambio de turno de Axel, y Terry seguía sin aparecer.

Candy estaba hambrienta, su estomago rugía. Tenía que comer algo, si no iba a colapsar, pues no probo bocado como Dios manda desde el tren. Ya que los bocadillos que le ofreció Axel, solo sirvieron para calmar un poco su apetito.

Cuando fue el cambio de turno, Ralph el nuevo portero, le informó a Axel que el Marqués no regresaría por ahí hasta pasada la primer semana de año nuevo. Cómo él fue el que estaba de turno cuando el salió, fue a quién Terry dejó esa información. Al enterarse Candy, se decepciono un poco, pero su optimismo no mermo. Tarde o temprano se encontrarían, el primer paso ya estaba dado. Se regresaría a Londres a pasar el año nuevo con Patty, los padres de está y la abuela Martha. Ya después regresaría o mejor, le escribió una nota a Terry y se la dejo en recepción.

Se despidió de los hombres y salió rumbo a la estación de tren. Compró su boleto, la última corrida del día era a las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche, no encontró otro horario, ya que al ser el ultimo día de año, los lugares estaban llenos y sólo hubo espacio a esa hora. Faltaban casi tres horas para abordar, así que fue al restaurante que estaba dentro de la estación para llenar su estómago y degustar los alimentos que ofrecían en él.

* * *

Marton College situado en The University of Oxford, en la ciudad de Oxford en Inglaterra, Reino Unido. Es el colegio en donde Terrence Granchester, Marqués de la casa de Granchester. Impartía clases de literatura inglesa desde hacia un año. Después de trasladarse de la ciudad de Nueva York a Londres por petición de su padre. El Duque lo buscó para hacer las paces con él y restablecer la unión padre e hijo que se perdió tiempo atrás.

Después de varios años de diferentes acontecimientos importantes en su vida, comenzando por el accidente de Susana Marlow, la separación de Candy, el abandono a su grande pasión, el entregarse a la bebida en su intento por olvidar su dolor. Su posterior regreso a los escenarios y a la promesa dada, haciéndose cargo de Susana. La fama que le vino por sus majestuosas actuaciones, el ser asediado por mujeres, prensa, directores de teatro, etc. Si, Terrence Granchester era lo que toda mujer soñaba, aparentemente. Solo que su corazón estaba cerrado en cuestiones de amor, este se encontraba ocupado por una mona pecas y nada ni nadie la pudo sacar de ahí.

A pesar de que todos sabían que tenía una relación con la ex actriz, nunca hubo una aclaración sobre de que tipo era esa relación y Terry nunca se tomo la molestia de aclarar nada. A puerta cerrada la relación entre ellos era de amistad. Susana se convirtió como una hermana pequeña del actor, la cuidaba, atendía, le acompañaba a sus citas médicas, a sus terapias, charlaban horas sobre temas del teatro, obras, literatura, pero nada más. Su relación se limitaba a eso. Cuando Susana trató de ir más allá, Terry no lo permitió. En cuanto a ella, se conformó en ser esa amiga que nunca deseo ser, al darse cuenta que nunca iba a conseguir su amor. En la intimidad de su corazón sabía que siempre estaba y estaría Candy. Y aunque eso no le gustaba, termino por aceptarlo.

Con el paso del tiempo la salud de Susana empeoró. Constantemente era hospitalizada por diferentes padecimientos, y después de cinco años de subidas y bajadas, sucumbió a una fuerte infección estomacal. Muriendo una tarde calurosa del 29 de abril de 1920. En los funerales sólo asistieron los mas allegados a la familia, el paso a periodistas estuvo negado.

Al paso de los días, Terry sólo se dedicó a consagrarse como actor y en visitar a su madre, estrechando su relación cada vez más.

A año y medio de la muerte de Susana, Terry por fin se decidió a enviar la carta a Candy a la dirección del Hogar de Pony, pasó un mes, dos meses y no recibió respuesta. Con la llegada de su padre y la invitación que este le hizo para regresar con él a Inglaterra y tomar el lugar como su primogénito, aceptó dejando todo lo que tenía en Nueva York, pues ya nada lo ataba a permanecer a ese lugar. Regresó en febrero de 1922 y fue nombrado Marqués de Granchester, sólo puso como condición que su padre le permitiera un año sabático para poder impartir clases en al universidad a petición del rector de está. Y ya después se dedicaría de lleno al Marquesado.

Terry iba a pasar año nuevo con su familia en Londres, iba en un auto juntó con su chófer, el día anterior estuvo en una reunión de profesores y terminando está partiría, la verdad es que la reunión se extendió hasta la madrugada y tuvieron que hospedarse en un hotel, ya no quiso regresar a su departamento, ya que quedaba del otro de la ciudad.

Estaban a medio camino, cuando al revisar sus documentos se percató que le hacían falta unos que eran muy importantes de llevar. Los necesitaba, si se presentaba sin ellos, era casi seguro que el Duque se le iría encima, y lo que menos quería era tener desacuerdos con él.

\- Charles tenemos que regresar, se me olvidaron unos documentos. ¿Crees que haya inconveniente?

\- Cómo usted guste, y por supuesto que no, milord.

\- Ojala lleguemos antes que den las campanadas, ya son las siete de la tarde.

\- Usted déjemelo a mi.

\- Sabes que confió en ti.

Sin más, Charles dio vuelta y regresó a Oxford.

Al llegar a su destino, Terry pasó de largo hasta su departamento sin reparar en Ralph, quien estaba ocupado atendiendo una llamada.

Después de recoger los documentos y guardarlos en su maletín, entro en sus aposentos a cambiar su atuendo, en vista de que llegaría tarde al Castillo Granchester prefirió ya ir arreglado para la ocasión. Su ropa consistía en un traje café oscuro, suéter negro con cuello de tortuga, zapatos negros, bufanda, guantes de piel negros y un abrigo invernal del mismo tono que los guantes.

Vio la hora en su reloj, regalo de su madre en Navidad. Eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco, apenas llegaría con tiempo a Londres, salió de su departamento y al llegar al vestíbulo, saludo a Ralph.

\- Hola Ralph, que tengas buena noche y feliz año nuevo, nos vemos en una semana.

\- Buenas noches, pensé que ya no regresaba.

\- Tuve un inconveniente.

\- Milord. Terry iba de salida cuando el portero le llamó.

\- Dime. Terry se regresó.

\- Se me pasaba comentarle que hace unas horas estuvo aquí una señorita esperando por usted.

\- ¿Una señorita? ¿Sabes de quien se trata? ¿O qué quería? A Terry se le hizo extraño, pues casi nadie los buscaba y menos mujeres. Su madre apenas se había marchado hace dos días.

\- Si, dejo una nota para usted, estuvo mucho tiempo esperándole, según me dijo mi compañero Axel, llegó desde la mañana. Ralph le entregó la nota.

Él tomó la nota y la abrió, intrigado.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _Espere por ti, pero no fue_

 _posible verte._

 _Estoy en Londres, en casa de mi amiga_

 _Patricia O´brien._

 _Búscame._

 _Tampoco nada a cambiado en mi._

 _C.W.A._

Era una broma, cierto? No podía ser verdad. Candy estuvo ahí, lo fue a buscar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Como bólido se regresó a recepción.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí? Preguntó.

\- Casi como tres horas, cuando le dijimos que no regresaba hoy, sino hasta dentro de una semana.

\- ¿Y a donde se fue? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Que iba hacer? Bombardeo con preguntas al pobre hombre.

Ralph no hablaba, le sorprendió el cambio de voz de Terry, se oía desesperado, impaciente, ansioso, nunca lo había visto así. Aunque pensándolo bien, el estuviera igual, si una muchacha tan bonita lo hubiera ido a buscar.

\- Habla! Grito, sacándolo de su mutismo.

\- No dijo, pero supongo que se fue a la estación de trenes, comentó que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Respondió el hombre todo asustado.

Terry se retiró como rayo del lugar y subió a su auto dando instrucciones a Charles de dirigirse a la estación. Al conductor se le hizo extraño pero obedeció. Su patrón se veía alterado y prefirió no indagar, conocía de su temperamento. No por nada llevaba trabajando veinte años para los Granchester.

Llegó a la estación de milagro, ya que el clima estaba frió y húmedo y calaba un poco. Bajó del auto y salio corriendo en dirección a los andenes. Tenía la esperanza de que Candy estuviera todavía por ahí, ya que tenía conocimiento de que por estas fechas no se conseguía boleto tan fácil como en otras ocasiones.

Su mirada viajó a todos lados buscando, su instinto le decía que todavía había esperanza. Estaba recorriendo despacio cada persona poniendo énfasis en mujeres rubias. Hasta que de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en una mujer alta, de cabellera rubia rizada hasta la cintura, encima llevaba un gorro de invierno, cubierta con un abrigo hasta la rodilla, sobresalía de este el largo de un vestido color crema, mallas y zapatillas de tacón bajo. El atuendo lo complementaba una bufanda y guantes.

 _*It was 9-29, 9-29 back street big city._  
 _The sun was going down, there was music all around_  
 _It felt so right._

 _It was one of those nights, one of those nights when_  
 _you feel the world stop turnin', you were standing_  
 _There, there was music in the air. I should have been_  
 _Away, but I knew I'd have to stay._

 _Last train to London, just headin' out,_  
 _Last train to London, just leavin' town._  
 _But I really want tonight to last forever_  
 _I really wanna be with you,_  
 _Let the music play on down the line tonight._

 _Eran las 9:29_  
 _las 9:29 en la calle de atrás de la gran ciudad_  
 _el sol estaba bajando_  
 _Había música en todo alrededor_  
 _se sentía tan bien_

 _Era una de esas noches_  
 _una de esas noches cuando sientes que el mundo deja de girar_  
 _Tu estabas parada ahí_  
 _había música en el aire_  
 _Yo debería haber estado lejos_  
 _pero sabía que tendría que quedarme_

 _Último tren a Londres_  
 _dirigiéndose ya afuera_  
 _Último tren a Londres_  
 _dejando ya el pueblo_  
 _pero realmente yo quiero que esta noche dure por siempre_  
 _realmente quiero estar contigo_  
 _dejemos que la música suene esta noche._

* * *

Allí estaba ella, por poco y no la reconocía, estaba complemente cambiada, bellísima, era otra mujer. " _Donde quedo la pecosa del San Pablo?"_ Se cuestiono. Su corazón latió más rápido, estaba frenético,la adrenalina subió. Ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que la encontraría ahí, del otro lado del mundo. Se fue acercando lentamente, pero con seguridad, sabedor de que todo estaba a su favor. Sólo unos pasos más y estaría con ella.

Candy estaba parada en los andenes, faltaba poco para que su tren arribara. No le gustaba ser la ultima, quería subir inmediatamente para sentarse y poder descansar, se sentía agotada desde que salió del edificio donde vive Terry. Ee la pasó pensando, recordando el momento en que recibió su carta, por poco y no la lee, ella se encontraba en Escocia trabajando de voluntaria en un orfanato, de ahí se fue de vacaciones junto a Patty por Italia y España, por dos meses y regresaron a Londres en ese año. Patty para incorporarse de nuevo a su trabajo en el diario y ella a establecerse en esa ciudad para colaborar como enfermera en un centro comunitario que ayudaba a mujeres en situación de calle. Y así fue como recibió la carta desde el Hogar de Pony.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella e inmediatamente unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, abrazándola con tal fuerza que era imposible zafarse. Candy se quedó quieta, sabiendo quien era la persona que estaba aferrada a ella.

" _Terry, el chico que me ama está aquí. No es en sueño, oh Dios, mío, no es un sueño"._ Candy lloraba en silencio, sumida en esa sensación de descanso y paz que le ofrecía Terry.

\- Aquí estás pecosa mía, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, el amor de mi vida. Dime que ya no te vas, que viniste a quedarte para siempre conmigo. Susurro Terry en su oído con una voz gutural llena de significado.

\- Terry, si Terry vine a quedarme contigo. Candy hizo el ademán de querer voltear para ver a Terry a la cara, pero el no se lo permitió.

\- Déjame quedarme así un momento. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre. Terry la estrechó mas, si es que se podía. Hundió su rostro en su cabello, aspirando su aroma a fresas. Se deleito en él y culmino besando su cabeza.

Lentamente fue volteando a Candy hasta quedar de frente. Verde esmeralda y azul zafiro se encontraron y ya no hubo más que decir, pues sus miradas decían cuanto se amaban, cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se extrañaron.

De un momento a otro, Terry tomó el rostro de la rubia y la acercó mas hacía él uniendo sus labios con los de ella, tomando posesión de su boca con pasión, desenfreno y entrega. Uniendo su lengua a la suya sin reparos. Candy respondió con el mismo ímpetu, olvidándose ambos del lugar en donde estaban.

 _It was one of those nights, one of those nights when_  
 _you feel the fire is burnin', everybody was there,_  
 _everybody to share_  
 _It felt so right._

 _There you were on your own, lookin' like you were_  
 _The only one around, I had to be with you,_  
 _nothin' else that I could do,_  
 _I should have been away, but I knew I'd have to stay._

 _Last train to London, just headin' out,_  
 _Last train to London, just leavin' town._  
 _But I really want tonight to last forever_  
 _I really wanna be with you._  
 _Let the music play on down the line tonight._

 _Era una de esas noches_  
 _una de esas noches cuando sientes que el fuego está ardiendo_  
 _Todos estaban ahí_  
 _Todos para compartir_  
 _se estaba tan bien_

 _Allí estabas tu sola_  
 _parecías ser la única por alrededor_

 _Tenía que estar contigo_  
 _yo nada mas podía hacer_  
 _Yo debería haber estado lejos_  
 _pero sabía que tendría que quedarme_

 _Último tren a Londres_  
 _dirigiéndose ya afuera_  
 _Último tren a Londres_  
 _dejando ya el pueblo_  
 _pero realmente yo quiero que esta noche dure por siempre._

 _Realmente quiero estar contigo dejemos que la música suena esta noche._

* * *

El último tren a Londres llegaba, pero los enamorados no dejaban de besarse. Se separaron en cuanto el sonido los interrumpió.

\- Entonces pecosa, ¿Vas a subir al tren?

\- ¿Tú quieres que me suba?

\- Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

\- Y yo quiero estar donde tú estés.

\- Entonces vamos a mi departamento, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Terry entrelazo los dedos con Candy y tomados de las manos, salieron a cumplir la promesa que hicieron años atrás. **Ser felices.**

 _Underneath a starry sky, time was still but hours_  
 _Must really have rushed by, I didn't realize,_  
 _But love was in your eyes, I really should have_  
 _Gone, but love went on and on..._

 _Last train to London, just headin' out,_  
 _Last train to London, just leavin' town._  
 _But I really want tonight to last forever_  
 _I really wanna be with you._  
 _Let the music play on down the line tonight._

 _Debajo de un cielo estrellado_  
 _el tiempo aún estaba pero las horas realmente habían volado_  
 _Yo no me di cuenta_  
 _pero el amor estaba en tus ojos_  
 _Yo realmente debería haberme ido_  
 _pero el amor continuó sin parar_

 _Último tren a Londres_  
 _dirigiéndose ya afuera_  
 _Último tren a Londres_  
 _dejando ya el pueblo_  
 _pero realmente yo quiero que esta noche dure por siempre_  
 _realmente quiero estar contigo_  
 _dejemos que la música suene esta noche_

 _Pero realmente yo quiero que esta noche dure por siempre_  
 _realmente quiero estar contigo_  
 _Dejemos que la música suene esta noche._

FIN.

* * *

 **Canción: Last Train to London**

 **Año: 1979**

 **Artista: Electric Ligth Orchestra**

 **Que les pareció mi pequeña aportación? Disfrute mucho escribiendo este mini fic y he de agregar que está canción me gusta bastante y estuve dando vueltas a mi cabeza para encontrar una historia que quedara para el tema y fuera también de su agrado, porque para mi es importante que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo. Mi deseo es que queden satisfechas con el amor de Candy y Terry y tengan un rato de desconecte de las obligaciones diarias. Que sea un relajamiento y desestres.**

 **Feliz año nuevo y por aquí nos leeremos.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **DICIEMBRE 31 DEL 2018**


End file.
